1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices whose current flow is controlled by layers which are oxidized over part of their areas, and more particularly to layers which have been modified in order to control the extent and shape of the oxidized regions, and most particularly to devices, especially lasers and vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), which utilize such conductive elements. The present invention furthermore relates to the formation of VCSELs which emit at visible and infrared wavelengths which reside on non-GaAs substrates, and VCSELs whose emission wavelengths are precisely controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) whose current flow is controlled by lateral oxidation processes show the best performances of any VCSELs in terms of low threshold current and high efficiency. In oxidized VCSELs the oxidation occurs in the lateral direction from the sides of etched mesas in the VCSEL wafers, typically under the conditions of 425.degree. C. temperature with high water-vapor content. Presently however, the lateral oxidation process is controlled only through careful control of the timing, temperature, and the sizes of the mesas. This presents difficulties in the manufacturability of such VCSELs, because the current apertures may not be the same from wafer to wafer, or even within a single wafer. Furthermore, since there is no definite stopping mechanism for the oxidation process other than removal from the oxidation environment, the reliability of oxidized VCSELs has not been very high. VCSELs or any other light emitting devices employing laterally oxidized layers have been strictly limited only to structures which have been grown upon gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrates and emit light at wavelengths limited to the region bounded by 0.63 .mu.m and 1.1 .mu.m. Since VCSELs are presently the subject of intense research and development, a great deal of results and advancements are published monthly. are presently the subject of intense research and development, a great deal of results and advancements are published monthly.
Most reports of the oxidation process describe oxidation in layers of aluminum arsenide (AlAs) or aluminum gallium arsenide (Al.sub.x Ga.sub.1-x As) where the Al concentration, x, is close to unity. As reported by Choquette, et al. in "Low threshold Voltage Vertical-Cavity Lasers Fabricated by Selective Oxidation," which appeared in Electronics Letters, volume 24, pp. 2043-2044, 1994, reducing the Al concentration from x=1.0 to x=0.96 reduces the oxidation rate by more than one order of magnitude. At x=0.87, the oxidation rate is reduced by two orders of magnitude compared to x=1.0. Due to the extreme sensitivity of the oxidation rate to the Al concentration and the fact that Al concentration may vary from wafer to wafer or even over the area of a single wafer, the manufacturability of oxidized VCSELs has been questioned. In the very recent publication by Choquette et al., entitled "Fabrication and Performance of Selectively Oxidized Vertical-Cavity Lasers," which appeared in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, vol. 7, pp. 1237-1239, (November, 1995), this problem was noted followed by the observation that "Therefore, stringent compositional control may be necessary for wafer scale manufacture of uniformly sized oxide apertures."
A limited form of lateral control of oxidation is reported in the publication by Dallesasse, et al. entitled "Hydrolyzation Oxidation of Al.sub.x Ga.sub.1-x As-AlAs-GaAs Quantum Well Heterostructures and Superlattices," which appeared in Applied Physics Letters, volume 57, pp. 2844-2846, 1990. The same work is also described in U.S. Pat. No.'s 5,262,360 and 5,373,522, both by Holonyak and Dallesasse. In that work, GaAs-AlAs superlattices were interdiffused in selected regions by impurity-induced layer disordering (IILD). The interdiffusion was essentially complete in the selected regions, thus the interdiffused regions comprised an AlGaAs compound having an Al concentration being approximately uniform and equal to the average Al concentration of the original constituent AlAs and GaAs layers. The oxidation proceeded through the superlattice regions but not significantly into the interdiffused regions. The superlattice was not doped and contained no other structure from which to fabricate any electronic or optoelectronic device. No attempt was made to form any kind of conductive aperture or boundary.
Implantation enhanced interdiffusion (IEI) is another method for interdiffusing thin semiconductor layers and is described by Cibert et al. in the publication entitled "Kinetics of Implantation Enhanced Interdiffusion of Ga and Al at GaAs-Al.sub.x Ga.sub.1-x As Interfaces," which appeared in Applied Physics Letters, volume 49, pp. 223-225, 1986.
Due to the much lower refractive index of aluminum oxide compared to AlAs (about 1.6 compared to 3.0) oxidation of an AlAs layer within a VCSEL cavity shifts the cavity resonance to a shorter wavelength as reported by Choquette et al. in "Cavity Characteristics of Selectively Oxidized Vertical-Cavity Lasers," which appeared in Applied Physics Letters, volume 66, pp. 3413-3415, in 1995.
Formation of VCSELs which emit a wavelengths longer than about 1.1 .mu.m has been difficult in the prior art. Despite numerous efforts toward developing 1.3-1.55 .mu.m emitting VCSELs, only recently has room-temperature continuous-wave emission been reported as in the publication by Babic et al. entitled "Room-Temperature Continuous-Wave Operation of 1.54 -.mu.m Vertical-Cavity Lasers," which appeared in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, vol. 7, pp. 1225-1227 (November, 1995). In that work, fabrication was accomplished by fusing semiconductor mirrors and active regions epitaxially grown on three separate substrates. Another approach to forming 1.3-1.55 .mu.m emitting VCSELs is to grow semiconductor mirrors of aluminum arsenide antimonide (AlAsSb) and aluminum gallium arsenide antimonide (AlGaAsSb) on indium phosphide (InP) substrates as reported by Blum et al., in the publication entitled "Electrical and Optical Characteristics of AlAsSb/GaAsSb Distributed Bragg Reflectors for Surface Emitting Lasers," which appeared in Applied Physics Letters, vol. 67, pp. 3233-3235 (November 1995).